The One About The Hug
by AllFredWeasley's
Summary: Finally, the war is over. However, so are Ron and Hermione. Can she still become a Weasley? And what in the world is George planning? Rewritten chapters for grammar and spelling errors. Beta wanted.
1. Chapter 1

"Honestly, George. I'm sure the mandrake root would be useful." It's no secret that Fred is the smarter twin. He also happens to be the hastiest and the ingredients he thinks of usually end up in a smoking cauldron.

"I just don't understand why, Fred. We worked a bunch with mandrakes in fourth year when we needed to help professor Sprout get them to help cure the petrified. Deadly cries, bloody painful bites, and needed for the potion to cure someone who has been petrified, completely useless to a Fainting Flower."

"Yes yes but look here. I found this dusty old thing in mum's bookcase." Fred pulled out an old volume on nasty plants. He pointed out a passage in the mandrake section. "It was thought to resemble a human figure and was known to cause sleepiness. We could put just a slim root in the perfume that comes from the flower."

George leaned towards the book, rereading the passage to make sure his twin wasn't making mistakes. "Huh, well would you look at that. You're right. Let's hope this attempt doesn't explode like the last two have."

"Right! Let's go visit Slug & Jiggers and then make a final attempt before mum calls us down for dinner."

Fred and George apparated straight into the kitchen where Molly was busy finishing the food for that night. "Fred Gideon, George Fabian! How many times have I told you not to apparate in my kitchen! Get out of here and leave those pies alone!" Fred and George each ran from the kitchen with a handful of their mother's mince pies.

"Going to Diagon Alley, be back really soon, don't let Ron eat all the food!" They cried as they jumped into the floo.

They finished the perfume potion for their newest invention before the guests even arrived. Nothing had exploded so they were taking it as a success. They still had to test it once it's been fermented long enough.

They settled in the living room playing exploding snaps with Ron and Ginny while their mother finished in the kitchen. She came out to make an announcement about dinner, perhaps more of a threat than an announcement really. "Right so Harry, Luna, and Hermione are coming over tonight so I want all of you on your best behavior." Molly looked pointedly at the twins. "If I see you testing new products on them I swear I'll-" She didn't have time to finish her threat before the fireplace spurted emerald green flames and a boy with jet black hair stepped out of the blaze, coughing slightly.

"Never did get used to the smoke." Harry said between coughs.

The fireplace crackled again, flashing green. A pale witch stepped out of the fire, smiling innocently. The smoke didn't seem to be a bother but the spinning from the travel sent her blond hair streaking across her face covering her silvery sparkling eyes.

"Hi." Luna greeted.

"Luna, so nice to see you again." Molly replied with a motherly smile.

Luna moved aside to let the fireplace snap loudly one last time as Hermione emitted from the smoke, her arms covering her head.

"I finally got that mess to tame itself tonight, I wasn't going to let the floo ruin the effort." Hermione let go of her head and, indeed, her hair's usual bushy curls were replaced my smooth elegant waves running down her shoulders.

This was it. The war was over and the Golden Trio had earned all the awards that the wizarding world had to offer: special services to the school of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Class, among many others.

Many things changed now that the war has finally blown over. The dead have been mourned and the celebration of the victory over Lord Voldemort could be enjoyed. Many died that night to protect their loved ones and each life given will be remembered. This war was the biggest, and hopefully the last, war that the wizarding world has been through. After Snape's death, Professor McGonagall took over the Headmistress duties. Harry and Ginny were able to be together now that Harry didn't have to fear for his life after denying each other for so long. As for Hermione and Ron, the strain to bring their friendship to a new level failed resulting in terrible arguments and hurtful insults. They soon decided they were better off as friends and should try to build their lives with other people. Ron wasted no time. Luna was here for him tonight. His statement when he said she had been growing on him now meant more than he thought at the time.

Hermione started to embrace the various Weasleys piled into the small room. She hugged George lightly. George turned his head towards Fred and smiled mischievously. Hermione leaned out of the hug but George pulled her back in to peck her cheek. Hermione blushed instantly and her arms froze at her side. Fred suddenly felt funny. His stomach was twisting in knots and why did he want to punch George? What was it? Hermione? No. She's just his little brother's ex-girlfriend, the bushy haired brainy kid, she couldn't be anything more.

Hermione finally turned to Fred and smiled innocently. Fred stretched out his arms, inviting Hermione into them. She stepped forward and embraced him. He pressed her body tightly into his chest.

He heard Hermione chuckle. "Can't breathe, Fred." He released his hold immediately. He looked down to realize her hands were still lingering on his forearms. He looked up at her, feeling his face heat into the famous Weasley blush. Hermione flushed a bright shade of red as she took her hands away and fidgeted nervously.

Fred went to sit on the couch and motioned to her to join him with a shake of his head. She sat beside him and looked around the room, avoiding looking at him in the eyes.

"Pumpkin pasty? I promise there has been no tinkering." He reached into his robes for the candies he had purchased earlier. Hermione took turns staring at the orange sweet and the nervous smile he was giving her. "Sure, thanks." She closed her eyes and let her tongue taste the sweet flavor of pumpkin, simply concentrating on stabilizing her breathing.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked, putting his hand on her thigh. Her breathing hitched suddenly as the warmth of his had touched the bare skin of her leg due to the shortness of the dress she was wearing. Her wardrobe had become a lot more daring, mostly because of Ginny's involvement.

"Oh yes, perfectly fine." She got up and flattened her dress. She could still feel the heat on her thigh left by Fred's hand. "I think your mother is calling us." She didn't wait for a reply before stalking towards the kitchen.

Thankfully, Molly had indeed started to gather the guests for dinner. Fred got up from the couch and followed Hermione into the crowded kitchen. The only place available was the chair next to Hermione. Fred could see George smirking at him. He felt he was going to have to speak with his brother very soon.

Fred sank in the chair next to Hermione. Perhaps it was because Ron was on her other side but Hermione seemed to lean slightly closer to him than usual. He made a mental note of that. The rest of the evening passed in a flash and without too many awkward hand touches,except when they both reached out for the same bread roll, or blatant blushing, like when their knees knocked together. Before he knew it they were standing in front of the fireplace, wishing their guest a safe return. Once again he was the last to hug Hermione. He thought his hug lasted longer than the others since Harry coughed loudly but in his opinion it wasn't nearly long enough.

With one last blush tinting her cheeks Hermione disappeared within the green flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred spent longer in the shower that night, thinking over the day's whirlwind of emotions. The incoherent mess of feelings and actions over the presence of a girl, a woman now, which he'd known for eight years. He had never before felt anything towards his fellow Gryffindor. Just a moment of insanity, fumes from a product perhaps. Of course, that was the only explanation. As he willed his mind to forget how soft her hair looked, how much leg was showing from that dress that clung to her curves so wonderfully. His train of thought had hardened his body, especially a certain member. "Dammit." He muttered. Fred Weasley was having a wank over his little brother's best friend.

He finally stepped out of the shower after his handy workout, drying off the remaining water droplets from his body as he tried to clear his mind. He pulled on an old shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his still racing heart. He was hoping to get to bed and get a good night's sleep to erase the strange mix happening through his body about Hermione. He reached his room and the hope of sleep was ruined. As soon as he opened the door to his bedroom at the Burrow, as he and George would often spend the night at their childhood home, he was blinded by a bright white light.

"Will you put that bloody thing down?" Fred asked, aggravated from the loss of peace he was hoping to find.

"Right." Replied George, lowering his wand. "Nox." The light at the end of his wand went out, plunging them both in darkness. George flicked his wand to the right and a lantern emitted a soft glow. George was sitting on Fred's bed and pat the mattress next to him. Fred sighed exasperatedly but resigned himself as he sat next to his twin.

"So," George started. "Hermione Granger, huh?" Fred didn't even have to look his way to know his brother was sporting a silly smirk.

"I don't know what you mean." Fred fiddled with his wand, turning the carpet different colors while trying to ignore the hole George's eyes were burning through the side of his head.

George laughed. "You're my twin, as if you could really lie that terribly to me and think you'd get away with it.

"It's your damn fault, you know." Fred snapped in his defense. "You're the one who had to go and kiss her on the cheek." He had started to develop a pink tint to his cheeks, not sure if it came from the humiliation his brother was putting him through or the jealousy he had remembering how George had held Hermione in his arms.

"I had to, of course. You didn't seem you'd make a move otherwise. You know I wouldn't use jealousy until the last resort. I'd never put my hand on a bird you had your eyes on."

"Jealous? How'd you- I mean, I haven't got an eye on her!" Fred stammered in surprise.

"Right, and I'm adopted. Come on Fred, stop playing dim." George rolled his eyes.

"How'd you know I'd react that way when I didn't even know I liked her until tonight?" Fred inquired.

"AHA!" George exclaimed. "So you do like her. You want to snog in the broom cupboard and shag her up against the wall." George wiggled his eyebrows, grinning.

"Yes! No! I mean- bloody hell." Fred fell back onto the bed, groaning audibly. "How did this even happen, George? When did Granger become more than Ron's little know it all friend? When did she grow up into this intelligent, brave, independent, and damn sexy witch?"

"Probably when we were off playing a prank somewhere. I do see what you mean though, brother. That dress flattered her very well , nice plump arse, tits don't look bad either, and those legs that seemed to go on for miles. OW!" Fred had sat up and smacked his brother upside the head.

"Don't speak about her like that!" Fred ordered angrily.

"Oh dear, you've got it bad, Freddie." George shook his head, still rubbing the spot where Fred's hand had made a bump. "I'm going to sleep because I get mangled some more. Wouldn't want the more handsome twin to ruin his perfect physique."

Fred threw a pillow at his twin, knocking him on the head. He put his head in his hands, trying to rub his thoughts away.

The next morning Fred woke up to have his morning shower but noticed George was already in control of the one closest to their room. He went down a floor to get the bathroom there. He stood under the hot water, letting his thoughts seep through with the steam.

He came out the door, towel resting low on his hips, and bumped straight into someone. He reached to hold spot where their heads had collided but had the good reflex to reach out and grab the other person before they fell back and over the banister. He locked his hand around a delicate wrist, clearly female. His gaze fell into brown orbs. Hermione Granger's sparkling eyes, to be exact. She was also cluting her forehead, muttering curse words under her breath. She looked up in turn and flushed a bright shade of pink as she realized who she had bumped into.

Out of all the Weasleys in this damn house, she had to fall on Fred? He doesn't even live here anymore! His hand was still around her wrist, even though she was fully balanced now. She tugged against his hold until he realized what she was trying to do. Fred let go instantly while Hermione was exerting too much pressure and she fell back again from the sudden release. Fred shot out an arm and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him.

"Should be more careful there, Miss Granger. You're rather the clumsy type." Fred smirked.

Hermione pushed past him towards the bathroom door but before she closed it she made one last remark. "You're not as graceful as you think, Mr. I dropped my towel." She let out a chuckle and shut the door behind her.

Mr. I dropped my towel? What the- Fred looked down to realize his towel had, indeed, dropped sometime between the two incidents and that he was standing stark naked in the middle on the first floor landing. Fred turned red as he hastily picked up the towel and ran to his room to get dressed.

Fred went down to the kitchen looking for his mother, but honestly, mostly for her cooking.

"Mum?" Fred asked.

Molly jumped up, startled. "George Fabian Weasley! I told you not to scare me!"

Fred smirked. "I'm Fred, mum."

"Oh sorry dear. Where's George?" She asked, worried. You never saw Fred without George after all.

"George is monopolizing the bathroom and as I got out of the one on the first floor I bumped into Hermione. Why is she here?" Fred asked.

"Oh I was going to talk to you about that. Her apartment was victim to a terrible neighborhood fire in the muggle town she was living in. I was wondering if you'd let her live with you boys. You know she's quiet and she already promised to help with the cleaning and expenses."

Fred's heart started thumping loudly.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Oh thank you, darling. She'll be very grateful. Come, I've got some of her things here that you can bring back with you." Molly started busying herself with some boxes of the things Hermione was able to save before having to exit her building.

Hermione Jean Granger. In his flat. All the time. He needed to find George. Quick.


	3. Chapter 3

_Got to find George. Got to find George. Got to find George._

These were the only thoughts Fred let go through his mind so they wouldn't sway to what Hermione might wear to bed, or more precisely what she might _not _wear to bed. Dammit. Got to find George.

Fred went to look in their room but George wasn't there. He scurried around, top floor, bottom floor, stairs, stairs, stairs, only to find him in the garden, degnoming. The twins always came back home to help their mother with the pesky task, it wasn't as if Ronald was going to get up his lazy arse and do it. Fred ran up to George, still panting from the frantic search around the house to find him. George, seeing his brother in such a disheveled state, stopped swinging the gnome he had captured by the creature's hair feet long enough for the bugger to bite him and escape back into his tunnel. George swore loudly and sent a hex into the hole.

"Did you see her?" Fred asked, breathless.

"See whom?" George replied, confused.

"HERMIONE!" Fred snapped.

"Hermione? What'd she be doing here?"

So Fred retold the morning's events, knocking her over, the lingering hands, the dropped towel, and their mother's brilliant idea to have Hermione stay with the twins until she found a new apartment. "I can't do this." Fred said, finally taking a breath. "This'll drive me insane!"

George looked at him, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Now now, brother dear, you know I'd do something to help ease the tension.

Fred shook his head. "No. No no no. Not another one of your idiot plans that are bound to go wrong."

"Wrong? When do out plans ever go wrong?"George exclaimed, incredulous.

"Whenever you plan them alone! There's a reason we team up for our pranks!"

George tsked his brother. "You'll see, this one I can plan for myself. While you were off fooling around in Arithmancy so you'd get Hermione to help you with your homework I was in Muggle Studies finding about about games they play and I'm sure this one will have a great outcome," He smiled. "Or a terrible one." George shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."

"I really don't trust you with this."

George brought his hand up to his chest in feigned hurt. "My brother, my own twin, and you don't trust me?" He said, keeping up his act. "On a more serious note however, maybe you're right to have suspicions on this one. We'll just see how this unfolds."

This didn't sound good, this didn't sound good at all.

That night, Fred was stuck sitting in a circle along with George, Ron, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Angelina, Lee, Oliver, and of course, Hermione. George stood outside the circle to explain how the game would be played.

"This game is called 7 minutes in heaven. We all sit in a circle, as we are now, and spin a bottle." George pointed to the empty of butterbeer he had placed in the middle of the circle. "Whoever's turn it is spins the bottle and whoever in lands on determines whim that person spends 7 minutes with in the closet. We agree on these simple rules. Relationships don't count so no jealousy." He stared pointedly at Ron who had a firm grip on Luna's hand. With nearly half of us being Weasleys, if it lands on a family member, spin again. And of course, whatever happens in the closet, stays in the closet. No threats, no blackmail." He was about to sit back down but realized he had forgotten to explain the contraption over the closet's door. "This will determine whether the couple inside the closet actually did something more than just stand awkwardly in their corners. Once the 7 minutes are up, the door opens thanks to a magic timer. If it turns green, you're good to go and have respected the rules. If it turns red, the spell that I placed upon you lot when you crossed through the door will activate, sorry about not mentioning that earlier, and you will be wart tattooed 'prude' on your forehead for a week. A useful variation from that handy little spell you used for the DA, Hermione." He finally sat down in the circle to let the game begin.

Fred didn't like the look of that light. It seemed to be taunting him, fading into red before his very eyes. He was still staring at it that he barely noticed Harry getting up to enter the closet with Luna, much to Ron's disagreement.

Fred found himself staring at Hermione during those 7 minutes. Luckily for him, she seemed too preoccupied watching her fidgeting hands to notice. Luna and Harry finally stepped out of the closet. Harry looked flushed and Luna was off in her dreamland again, watching the room with a dreamy eye. Nothing too bad seemed to have affected those two. Fred looked up to see the light had turned a violent shade of lime green.

George handed the bottle to Angelina this time and her spin landed on Oliver. Fred chuckled. The sexual tension between these two in the locker rooms of the Quidditch pitch made everyone else uncomfortable.

Angelina shot him a saucy wink and skipped to the closet, slamming it loudly once Oliver had joined her. Thankfully, George had put up silencing charms around the closet but they didn't seem to help with the rhythmic knocking against the wall. Everyone avoided eye contact once the door opened, just to make sure they were in a decent situation to see. They came out both dressed, although hastily and most buttons done up crossly, hair wild, and lips plump.

George coughed and handed the bottle to Fred with a wicked grin. Fred glared back at his brother and spun the bottle. He just prayed to Merlin it would stop on anyone but-

"Hermione!" George exclaimed. Of course, that wretched bottle had stopped dead in its spin, pointing straight to Hermione. Fred got up gingerly and walked across the circle to Hermione, offering his hand to help her up. She took it and he noticed how silky soft it was in his own calloused palm. Fred seemed transfixed, staring at Hermione's eyes. They were such a radiant shade of brown. Whoever said brown eyes were dull has never seen Hermione's.

George whistled from the opposite side of the room. "The closet is over here."

Fred gulped and led Hermione towards the closet and they were pitched into darkness as George closed the door. Fred's face started heating up as soon as darkness had fallen, glad that the dark hid his red face.

"There's nothing forcing you to do anything you know." Fred whispered, trying to comfort her, knowing she was uncomfortable. He didn't need light to know that.

Hermione snickered. "Right, except have 'prude' stamped on my forehead for a week. I'm sure my coworkers at the ministry are just going to love that. They needed something new these days to laugh about concerning me. Ugh, I should never have taught George that damn spell." She sighed. "Were you in on this?"

Fred chuckled. Of course she'd think he was part of this plan. "No, this falls all on my twin's doing. I'm as much as a victim as you are."

"Right, because you wouldn't love to be in here with a willing girl going at it like Angie and Oliver." She sighed and took a deep breath. "At least you're not a total stranger."

"What do you mea-" Fred never finished his sentence. Hermione had effectively shut him up by pressing her delicately soft lips upon his. She reached up to hang onto his shoulders, balancing from the tip of her toes. Fred's arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, bringing her body close to his. He breathed in deeply, smelling her perfume. Vanilla and, somehow, ink.

Fred's heart sank as she pulled away. He hadn't wanted this moment to end. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever. When the door opened a few seconds later they faced an empty room. Hermione slipped out of the closet quickly and went to find the others.

Fred needed to have a word about this to his brother. He found everyone in the sitting room, where he snatched George's arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

"You planned it all, didn't you? You made sure I went into that closet with her."

"Of course I did, Gred. Everyone else knew it was tricked, well except Ron, you can't trust him with a secret. Everything was fake, the bottle, the light, all enchanted at my command. The spell put upon everyone when they entered? Fake. Angie and Oliver really went at it, you should hear what happened-" George cut himself off seeing the glare his brother was sending him.

"Why in the world would you do that?!" Fred was angry, he really felt the need to punch his twin in the face at this moment.

"For her to see sense, Fred! Did you kiss?" He proded.

"Yes, but that's not the point-" Fred said, suddenly defensive.

"And who initiated the kiss?" George continued, ignoring his twin's protests.

"She did, but-" Fred stammered again.

"What buts? She kissed you! Isn't that what you wanted?" George raised an eyebrow before disappearing back into the sitting room.

Was he right? Did Fred want Hermione to kiss him? Well, yes, of course he did. Though she only did so under the pressure of being stamped as a prude. None of that was real, it was just the pressure of the game.

Hermione felt like her life was finally in check, stable. Her breakup with Ron had been horrid but she got back on her feet. She had a job at the ministry working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she could continue trying to put S.P.E.W in order and help minorities gain a better life and work ethics in the magical world. She had friends who helped her when she was in need. Everything was just peachy until her apartment burned down.

Thankfully Fred and George were gracious enough to let her stay with them until she could manage to get some place new. And her stomach felt like a butterfly hatchery. It would flutter and jump when Fred would touch her, or when he was around, or when his name was said. Hermione shook her head. Fred Weasley didn't fancy her, sure he'd been acting a little strange these days but to think he honestly fancied the bookworm? Ridiculous idea. Fred was just a friend. A king, funny, and quite good looking friend but just a friend nonetheless.

The closet had just been circumstantial. They had been stuck in an immature muggle game. It had just been one kiss, under pressure of being labeled. That was it. The kiss didn't mean anything. The electric shock Hermione had felt when their lips connected was just nerves. It was the first kiss in nearly a year since she broke up with Ron.

Should she go talk to him? It'd be awkward if she didn't. She was living in his home, she'd have to face him eventually. She took a deep breath, scrounged up all her courage and apparated to the flat.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione apparated back to an empty flat. She checked her watch and realized there was still 20 minutes until closing time so the twins would still be down at the shop. She went down the stairs and composed herself before looking around the shelves to see if she could find the mischievous twins occupying her thoughts.

She spotted George near the Skyving Snackboxes talking to a young wizard, probably giving him tips on how to skip his classes. The boy seemed old enough to be in his 7th year, he should be paying attention to his classes with NEWTs coming up. Hermione let George continue his business even though she was mentally chastising the student. She moved towards the Pygmy Puffs to see if Fred could be lurking that way. She was quickly enthralled with one of the fluffy purple creatures.

"Looking for someone to replace us with, Hermione?" She heard coming from behind her. She jumped at the feeling of warm breath tickling her ear.

"I understand your mother now when she says you keep startling her." She sighed, turning to face Fred. Fred laughed and took the Pygmy Puff for Hermione to hold. The cuddly little beast nestled into Hermione's embrace and snuggled against her chest.

"I think she likes you." Declared Fred. "So it's decided, we'll have a Pygmy Puff to ourselves, it'll show the customers that they're great pets, even the famous Hermione Granger has one. What will you name her?"

Hermione didn't hesitate. "April." She said.

"Any particular reason?" Fred wondered, curious as to why Hermione would choose a month as a pet name.

"April is the rainiest month, I love the sound of drops hitting the window. It also brings the flowers into bloom, making the world around us magically beautiful." Hermione wasn't going to admit that another reason April was her favorite month was because it was Fred's birthday on the 1st.

Hermione went back upstairs with her new companion and April's necessities, bed, accessories, toys, food, and the such and waited for the twins to close up shop.

Incidentally April had distracted her from her main purpose of finding Fred but she wasn't about to complain about procrastinating that particular talk. She set up April's things in her room and heard the boys coming up from the shop.

"Your mum is waiting for us, you two know that Sunday nights are for family."

They apparated to the burrow. The twins went off to find their various brothers and Hermione went to find Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. She took in a breath, the Weasley home always smelled of cinnamon, it made Hermione feel safe.

Hermione found Mrs. Weasley in the middle of various pots and pans enchanted to boil, fry, and sear.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, what are you cooking tonight?" Hermione asked softly in as the Weasley matriarch embraced her.

"Molly dear" She corrected. "Steak with potatoes and vegetables. What cooking do you like best?"

"Medium rare, thank you." Hermione replied with a smile. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No no, darling." She flicked her wand one more time at the pots and pans and turned back with a smile. "See, everything is being taken care of. Now why don't you come sit with me for a minute?"

She dragged Hermione to the kitchen table and conjured a kettle of tea and two cups. Hermione thanked her and brought the warm liquid towards her lips.

"It's about you and Fred." Mrs. Weasley said with an overly sweet tone.

Hermioned choked on her tea. Once her coughing fit had passed she asked, her voice shrill and slightly panicked. "What?!"

"Well you've been quite close to him these days, no?" Mrs. Weasley explained.

"No, I don't really think I have been. I see Fred as often as I do George. I do see them a lot, reasonably, as I do live with them, after you proposed I do.

"Yes, dear, I know but I also know my son quite well and there just seems to be something about him when he speaks your name." An alarm went off by the stove and Mrs. Weasley went back to her pots with a sigh.

Dinner was awkward that night. Unfortunately, Hermione was seated directly in front of Fred so she kept her stare down at her plate. She couldn't even distract herself by speaking to Ginny since she was busy making eyes at Harry.

Ginny! She was the answer. She had much more experience with boys that Hermione did and which other female could know Fred better than his own sister. When dinner was over, Hermione volunteered Harry for dish duty before grabbing Ginny's arm and running away to the younger girl's room.

"Muffliato." Hermione hated using the spells Harry had found in Snape's old potions book but desperate times called for desperate measures. The silencing charm made the room completely soundproof. She turned towards her prisoner. "Help!" She cried.

"If only I knew for what…" Ginny asked slowly, slightly afraid Hermione would attack her.

Hermione fell face forward onto Ginny's bed. "The fact I'm in love with your brother." She moaned.

Ginny laughed loudly. "That doesn't exactly narrow things down, Hermione, I've got six! Which one?"

Hermione sighed and grabbed a pillow to curl her body around. "Take a guess."

"Alright well Bill is married, you've only met Charlie a handful of times, Percy is dating Penelope, and Ron is with Luna. That leaves the twins." She calculating, counting her brothers on her fingers. The realization dawn on her and she gasped loudly. "You! You, Hermione Jean Granger, Prefect, bookworm, top of the class, in love with one of the infamous Weasley Twin pranksters." Ginny burst out laughing after her declaration.

"NOT FUNNY." Hermione yelled, glad she had put the silencing charm up.

Ginny stopped laughing. "Okay okay. Well they do say opposites attract. So which one is it?" Hermione muttered something into the pillow. "Sorry didn't quite catch that." Hermione repeated, the pillow still obstructing her speech. "One more time?" Ginny asked.

Hermione threw the pillow to the other end of the bed, knocking Ginny over with the force of the throw before yelling with every inch of power she had in her lungs. " I'M IN LOVE WITH FRED WEASLEY!" At that moment the door burst open.

She had forgotten to lock it.

George opened his sister's bedroom door when he noticed his knocks were being ignored.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH FRED WEASLEY!"Hermione's voice sounded through the room. Both girls stared at George, eyes wide, dumbstruck.

"Just wanted to say that everybody is going to play Quidditch…" He disappeared through the door.

Hermione slapped herself, both physically and mentally before collapsing to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

George scurried downstairs. She loves him! Well, Fred. And Fred loves her. They love each other. Damn what terrible Gryffindors they both were, cowards but that's going to change now. Fred won't be so uncomfortable asking her out when he knows the answer. Yes, Fred needed to find out straight away.

George rushed to the field behind the Burrow where the rest of the family's guests were gathered waiting for the remainder of the Quidditch players to show up for their game. He reached Fred and started explaining opening the door and the startling revelation he heard when Ginny and Hermione came down to the garden. He could see his sister whispering something into Hermione's ear, who didn't seem to like what she was hearing. Ginny gave her a push in the back and the brunette made her way to the twins.

No! Not now, George hadn't finished telling Fred. His twin looked perplexed at the uncomfortable expression on Hermione's face and the panicked one on George's.

"Uhm, George, could I speak to Fred please, alone?" George could see the red tinting her cheeks under her bushy hair as she tried to hide her face.

"Actually, Hermione, my brother and I were in the middle of a very important conversation and I'd really think it'd be a better idea to finish it." George replied quickly.

Fred was baffled. How could George do that to him?! For once Hermione is actually _asking_ to be alone with him and his idiot twin won't leave? No way. He smacked George on the shoulder and gave him a pointed look. "It's fine, Hermione, I was just about to tell George to go set up the game anyway."

George gave a pained look towards Fred, poor kid didn't know what he would be heading into right now. With a defeated sigh he went off towards the shed where the worn out quaffle and bludgers were kept.

Hermione jumped into the conversation, hands flailing, eyes closed in concentration, words rapidly falling from her tongue. "You heard me. In the room with Ginny." Fred wanted to stop her, to tell her he didn't have a clue what she was going on about but she didn't let him speak. "You heard me yell that I was in love with you." Fred's eyes widened and his smile grew. She loves him, she had just said it. Should he admit the mutual attraction? Or should he tell her he wasn't the one who had bustled into the room?

Fred reached out for Hermione's shoulder, his other hand cupping her chin. He could see her lips trembling in nervous anticipation. "Hermione, George is the one who went to check Ginny's room, I waited down here with the others."

As the words sunk in Hermione's face blanched and a shiver ran up her spine. She snapped her eyes open, which were now overflowing with tears and pushed away from Fred. It hadn't been him. She could have avoided this whole embarrassing confession. Her instincts told her to run and hide and without waiting for another word she sprinted towards the line of trees and disapparated.

He'd made her cry. And she was crying for all the wrong reasons. She probably thought he didn't like her, that he was laughing at her girlish stupidity. He was stunned into place.

Fortunately, Harry had seen the scene from afar and cried out to the separated members of their group. "Ginny, go to Diagion Alley, search the bookshops. Ron, you go to Hogsmeade. Luna, search the house. George, go see McGonagall with the Marauder's Map. Fred, go to Grimmauld Place. I'll go check her parents' house."

Although Hermione couldn't manage to find her parents in Australia after the war she had placed her childhood home under an unplottable charm, that way it would stay standing and unoccupied for her to visit or if her parents were found again. She often went to spend time in her old room, remembering the brief but happy moments she spent with her parents every summer between semesters. Unfortunately, she wasn't there this time.

It had been hours. Everyone was back to the Burrow without any trace of Hermione. Fred and George made their way back to their flat above the shop, still worried over Hermione. Fred looked out the window, wondering where she could have possibly hid. He went to Hermione's room, hoping for a hint of her vanilla perfume or a glimpse of her brown hair but all he found was April, alone on Hermione's bed.

He took the little pygmy puff and brought it to his room. She settled in comfortably into Fred's pillow. He smirked at the little creature and placed himself next to her. His thoughts were filled with questions, thoughts of Hermione, worry. That night, it rained.

Hermione was stupid. Why would she come here?! Out of all the bloody places she could have went to, she came here. Hermione was hiding in the storage room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was late and the twins hadn't come into the store. Why would they bother anyway? She was just their little brother's bookish friend with an unreasonable crush on half of the prankster duo. She sighed and stared out of the single window in the room and thought of Fred.

How could she have been so thoughtless? Of course it was George in the doorway. She usually didn't have to refer to the missing ear to distinguish them. She knew who they were individually. This mistake has probably ruined her relationship with both twins for years to come. She noticed a beautiful red flower on the shelves. Alone, no box or details. Must have been left behind by George for Angelina. She picked it up and took a deep breath of the fragrant aroma. She lay down on the plush floor, thankful that the twins enjoy carpets so much, and tried to fall asleep. That night, it rained.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred woke up that morning feeling empty. As if part of him were missing. Although he and Hermione weren't an item her disappearance hurt him more than he cared to admit. He reluctantly got out of bed, groaning as his feet stepped onto the cold floor. He grabbed April and set the pygmy puff on his shoulder. Keeping April close made him feel like part of Hermione was with him. After a quick shower and pulling on the magenta robes of the shop he apparated downstairs, work had to be done.

After a few hours of upcoming Hogwarts students raiding the shelves for pranks and love potions Fred was beat. George called to him to get more Fainting Flowers from storage; the new item had been flying off the shelves all morning.

Fred was taken aback to find someone in the room as he pushed the door open.

"Oi, this room is for employees only." He called at the figure. No reaction. Fred frowned and was about to give this intruder a lesson when he realized just who was lying on the floor. "Hermione," he whispered, "Mione, wake up. Mione, please." He said louder, shaking her shoulders, finding her body limp. He turned her onto her back and saw that she was holding a red flower to her chest. A Fainting Flower, red hadn't been tested yet, only the orange and yellow variations had been open to the public.

Fred regained his mind and called to George to come quickly. George raced into the room, swearing about customers to be taken care of and Fred not being able to find a bloody product on his own. His face blanched, shocked, when he saw Hermione sprawled on the ground, holding the flower.

"Take care of the shop." Fred ordered. "I'm taking her to St. Mungo's." He picked up Hermione into his arms and disapparated on the spot.

Hermione woke up but kept her eyes closed. She had a splitting headache and she was starving. She moved to settle into the soft surface she was lying on. Soft? She didn't remember conjuring a mattress on which to sleep… Why was her hand so warm? She felt something squeeze it. Was someone holding her hand? Had someone found her?

"Mione, you need to wake up, please wake up." She heard a voice call. It sounded so familiar but she couldn't place it. "Hermione," it spoke again, "Hermione I'm so sorry. I love you, please wake up, love." The voice cracked and she felt a drop of water land on her arm.

She opened her eyes the in the slightest, to see but not be assaulted by the bright light of the room. She could see Fred bent over her arm, body rocking with each wave of sobs.

"Fred?" She spoke, opening her eyes fully now. Seeing Fred in so much pain gave her the strength to speak up.

Fred's head snapped up. Hermione could see the traces his tears had ran onto his cheeks. "Hermione," he sighed in relief. He checked the calendar. "2 weeks, interesting." He said to himself before turning back to Hermione.

"2 weeks what, Fred?" She asked.

"That you've been out. 2 weeks since I found you fainted in the storage room. You picked up an untested product, a Fainting Flower."

"Untested? You've been selling those around the shop, I've seen them. Fred Weasley, you better not be telling me you've been giving volatile products to students!"

Fred gave a nervous laugh. "Don't worry, the ones in the shop were tested, yellow is for 12 hours and the orange is for 48 hours. Red hadn't been tested yet, they last 2 weeks, much too strong, George and I'll have to readjust the mandrake root." He went off rambling.

"Why are you here?" She asked, the events from 2 weeks ago that caused her to end up hiding in the storage in the first place rushing back to her. She blushed and stared into her lap, fingers wringing nervously,

"Mione, you never let me finish. It was George who burst into the room, prick doesn't understand the purpose of knocking. He was trying to tell me something before you came up to me and you surprised me with the confession. Then you disappeared before I had the chance to tell you I felt the same way."

"You feel the same way?" Hermione asked, suspicious and nervous."

"Hermione Granger, I love you." Fred looked at her directly in the eyes. He saw Hermione's eyes grow wide and start rolling in the back of her head before she fainted again.

"No, no no no no no no ." Fred repeated over and over frantically. She had just woken up and she was out again. And it was his fault, again. He called out for a nurse, who laughed when he explained the situation. She passed her wand over Hermione's body, a blue light emanating from the bushy haired girl. The glow faded and Hermione reopened her eyes.

"You're free to go whenever you feel ready, Miss Granger. Try to avoid stressful situations for the next few days however." The nurse smiled and Hermione blushed, feeling she knew more than she should.

"Thank you." The nurse left. Hermione leapt out of bed and began walking towards the closet where she knew her clothes would be waiting for her. She looked over when she heard Fred snickering behind her. He just pointed to the hospital robe she was wearing, no longer able to control his giggles. Hermione spun her head only to be faced with the bare skin of her back and rear. She sprinted back into bed and ordered Fred out, which he did, still in a fit of laughter. Even Hermione had to admit, it was a little funny.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this is short and I'm sorry. I hope you guys send me some reviews, maybe with some ideas you'd like to see?**

* * *

Once dressed and checked out of the hospital room, Hermione and Fred made their way back to the Burrow.

A chorus of greetings met them at the door including "We've missed you's" and "We were so worried!" The latter coming mostly from Molly.

As Hermione was hugging Bill she noticed Fred and George in the corner of the room. It seemed George was trying to persuade Fred to do something. She could tell by the persistent nudging George seemed to be pushing onto his brother's shoulder. Fred simply nodded, his ears flushing pink. George boomed out a whoop, attracting most of the room's attention, and clapped Fred on the back.

Fred disentangled himself from his twin and passed by Hermione as he headed towards the stairs. His hand brushed hers in passing and sent a shiver running though her spine; making it tingle to no end. He started up the stairs but stopped when he realized she was rooted in place. He paused and nodded his head towards the second floor landing, indicating her to follow him.

Hermione maneuvered herself through the throng of Weasleys and onto the second floor landing. She saw Fred disappear into his room and rushed after him. She entered the room to find it dark despite the bright sunshine outside and hears the door shut and lock behind her.

Firm hands grabbed her arms and pushed her slightly too roughly against the wall. She heard a soft apology coming from Fred's parched mouth. She felt a sudden thrill of excitement. Before she could make anything from the current situation she was in she felt his lips crash against hers in a passionate hunger.

She was so shocked she stood frozen, his hands on her arms. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth still. Fred pulled away, concern in his eyes. "Hermione, you said you loved me. Did you mean it?" She could hear the painful desperation in his voice. Knowing he was eating himself up with worry at forcing himself upon her.

Hermione decided that spontaneity should be part of her life now that Fred had entered it. She nodded in the dark and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips softly to his. The feeling was ecstatic. She felt nervous, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering with excitement was exhilarating. Fred, caught by surprise, took a second before throwing himself into the kiss with fervor. He put a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him as the other slid to rest itself behind her neck, securing her lips to his.

Hermione opened her mouth, trying to gasp for a breath. Fred took the opportunity to slowly slip his tongue past her lips, teasing hers. Hermione, not to be outdone, battled for control but eventually let Fred take over, loving the way he caressed her.

He could feel the excitement pulsing through his veins. He could feel his trousers getting uncomfortably tight. Although he wished to take it further he forced himself to stop, not wanting to scare away Hermione. He pulled away and planted a couple of soft, tender kisses on her mouth, nose, and forehead before sighing and resting his own on hers. "I love you," he said, smile heard in his voice.

Hermione smiled back. "I love you, too."

Fred took Hermione's hand firmly in his. "Would you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

Hermione laughed. "That's the most ridiculous question I've ever heard. Of course, you silly man." Fred kissed her once more.

Hermione couldn't believe the situation. The perfect prefect bookworm dating half of the biggest rule breakers in the history of Hogwarts since the Marauders. Dating Fred Weasley was a dangerous matter, were you safe from being used as an unknowing tester for new jokes from WWW or were you actually bigger target? Thoughts of uncertainty made her anxious but were easily swept away when she glanced up and saw Fred's brilliant blue eyes looking into hers so adoringly.

They were in an unknown meadow some parts away from the Burrow. Apart from Ginny and George, their feelings towards each other were being kept a secret. They weren't worried about Moll, she'd be happy that Fred had found someone with whom he was happy and especially that it was Hermione. The matriarch would probably start swarming them with complaints about grand babies. Ron was the reason they were being secretive. Even though he was officially dating Luna he'd always been bipolar and the possibility of his feelings toward Hermione changing when seeing her with his brother was worrying. It'd been amazing they had kept their relationship under wraps for this long already with the constant coming and goings of the Weasleys and their friends in the Burrow.

Fred was playing absentmindedly with Hermione's hair, thinking how lucky he was to have landed a girl like her. She was brave, cunning, beautiful, caring, and amazingly intelligent. He smiled at the thought. Hermione was lying in Fred's lap and saw the smile creep onto his face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, eyes narrowing. Who knew what could be passing through her boyfriend's head. He and George hadn't pulled a prank in a while after all.

Fred looked down at her, her brown eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. "Just thinking about how wonderful you are." He replied with a chuckle. He bent forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Hermione blushed which only made Fred smile wider.

This afternoon was a perfect day for the two lovebirds. Until clouds suddenly covered the sky and a crack of thunder was heard.


End file.
